jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Jedi-Meister Revan
center|600px }} Hallo und herzlich Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite, , anscheinend willst du etwas mehr über mich wissen, schau dich nur um! Heute ist , der . . . Es ist Uhr. Jedi-Con 2010 75px Dieser Benutzer geht zur Jedi-Con 2010. Wir sehen uns dort! Über Mich *Ich, ein Junge von 13 Jahren, bin totaler Star Wars Fan. *Neben Star Wars gehe ich natürlich auch noch zur Schule. Bild:Wiki5.png *Ansonsten lese ich sehr gerne Star Wars Bücher oder bin in der Jedipedia. Wie ich auf Star Wars kam *Meine zuerst gesehene Episode war eins. *Danach kamen andere Episoden und Clone Wars. *Natürlich gucke ich mir The Clone Wars jeden Sonntag um 17.30 Uhr auf "Pro 7" an. To do... *Flussstein Jedi Bild:Revan-Lehon.jpg|Revan Bild:Obi-Wan-Kenobi-oversized-postcard--C10229215.jpg|Obi-Wan Bild:Quigon.jpg|Qui-Gon Bild:Yoda_Lichtschwert_Pose.jpg|Yoda Sith Bild:Malak-Konzept.jpg|Darth Malak Bild:Darth Vader.jpg|Darth Vader Bild:Stalker-Rüstung.jpg|Galen Marek Bild:Darth Bane HD.jpg|Darth Bane Klone Bild:RexPortrait.jpg|Captain Rex Bild:Commander Bacara.jpeg|Commander Bacara Bild:Commander Gree neu.jpg|Commander Gree Bild:ARC_Captain_Ordo.jpeg|Ordo Skirata Droiden Bild:R2d21.jpg|R2-D2 Bild:Superkampfdroide.jpg|Superkampfdroide Bild:MagnaWächter.jpg|IG-100 MagnaWächter Bild:Kampfdoiden.jpg|Kampfdroiden Kopfgeldjäger Bild:Jango fett Pose.jpg|Jango Fett Bild:Boba Portrait.jpg|Boba Fett Bild:Bossk.jpg|Bossk Bild:Cad Bane HS.jpg|Cad Bane Hass auf *Darth Sidious Bild:Lightning.gif Babel 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi-Ritter! 75px Meine Lieblingsperson ist Obi-Wan Kenobi! 75px Dieser Benutzer verwendet nur elegante Waffen, aus zivilisierteren Tagen. 75px Dieser Benutzer ist ein Jedi des Alten Ordens. 75px Dieser Benutzer ist stolzer Besitzer der Limited Edition! 75px Dieser Benutzer findet die Kampfkunst-technik von Dooku und Grievous bemerkenswert! 132pxJedi-Meister Revan Bild:Max_rebo.jpg|Max Rebo Bild:Droopy_mccool.jpg|Droopy McCool Bild:Sy_Snootles.jpg|Sy Snootles Bild:Rappertunie.jpg|Rapotwanalantonee Tivtotolon Bild:Joh_Yowza.jpg|Joh Yowza Bild:STAP.jpg|Flieg mal wieder vorbei! center|75px Dieser User glaubt an das Gute in ihm! Was für Star Wars typisch ist Bild:Darthvader.gif *Das "Vater Geständnis" Auszeichnungen Lieblingsszenen *Kampf zwischen Yoda und Palpatine (Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith) Bild:Fight1.gif *Kampf zwischen Anakin und Obi-Wan (Star Wars Episode III: Die Rache der Sith) Meine Edits Ich habe momentan Edits! Bild:A110.gif Pro und Kontra Episode I * Sieg über die Handelsförderration, auf Naboo. * Tod von Qui-Gon Episode II * Jedischlacht * Das rumgeknutsche von Anakin und Padme(das nervt echt!). Episode III * Sieg der Republik über die KUS, Padmes Rumgeheule(das nervt echt!). * Auslöschung des Jedi-Ordens, Imperium. Episode IV * Entdeckung von Luke. * Tod von Obi-Wan. Episode V * Yoda bildet Luke zum Jedi aus. * zerstörung der Echobasis . Episode VI * Sieg der Rebellen Allianz, Ewoks. * Tod von Darth Vader, Imperator Wenn es nach mir ginge *Wäre Revan wiedergekehrt aus den Unbekannten Regionen. *Wäre Anakin kein Sith geworden *Hätte Mace Windu Palpatine besiegt und so die Order 66 verhindert. *Wäre die Order 65 statt Order 66 in Kraft getreten. *Wäre Qui-Gon nicht von Darth Maul getötet worden. Max Rebo Band Das ist der Song von der Max Repo Band. *Lapti Nek: Ab queck zenick fesi Jup col im in na hiz jal, ooh. Wa toc peg qui dos gee pif, aah. Joc jarraz bas deg zorze zot. Jer wih tuster mo vey qui neb be og ezen on wok lapti nek seb not van goc jarraz bas deg zorze zot. Lapti nek, rat a ran wim joct co jappi qaff, lapti nek, kiv ba ha top wep jex pi va bep, lapti nek rat a ran wim joct co jeppi quaff. Filme Ich besitze die komplette Star Wars Triologie und The Clone Wars. Filme: * Episode 1 Bild:Gunray.gif * Episode 2 Bild:Jango.gif * Episode 3 Bild:Vader.gif * Episode 4 Bild:DstarI.jpg * Episode 5 Bild:Fight.gif * Episode 6 Bild:Ewok.gif ---- Bücher An Büchern habe ich die ganze Jedi-Padawan Reihe + Jedi Quest und einige Romane. Spiele Ich habe die Spiele: The force Unleashed, Episode 3, Episode 1 (Jedi-Power Battles) und Star Wars Battlefront Zudem auch noch Kotor und Kotor 2 wo ich auch einige Fragen zu beantworten kann. Einfach auf meiner Diskussinsseite anfragen. Von Mir geschätzte Benutzer (alphabetisch) *Jedimeister Kenobi *Jedi-Meister Yoda *Lord Anakin *Pandora Meine erstellten Artikel *Flussstein *Fluss des Lichtes Ende